Only Human
by jadedpisces
Summary: Lord Voldemort has finally regained a physical body of his own. Unfortunately, while he may be all powerful, he is still human and being such means he has human needs. What happens when these needs lead him to something more?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Contains sexual content. Please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Click. Click. Click. Click.

I had accomplished my goal; so why did I feel more vulnerable and weak than I had before this endeavor began? How could _I_, the greatest wizard of all time, have been reduced to quivering mass of flesh by some meaningless Muggle harlot. And worse yet; why could I not stop thinking about her?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This new form was still human despite its magical, sinister birth; it still had human needs and human desires. It was still pathetically weak, and for that I despised myself. How could I have achieved such power and yet still possess such primitive cravings? Originally, I had attempted to deal with these carnal urges myself. This solitary method was satisfactory for a time and produced a sense of control over my feeble body. However, self-pleasure was so plebian, and soon I felt my body craving something more… _substantial_. My illusions of control faded.

As _The_ Dark Lord and leader of the Death Eaters, I, of course, had many women at my disposal should I choose. I could have easily relieved my discomfort with any or all of them, and I occasionally considered such options. Narcissa Malfoy had often caught my eye, tall, graceful, and enchanting, but the fear in her eyes was revolting. Fear was more alluring than the power-hungry reverence I found in Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes, however. It should not have surprised me, I suppose; I would worship me too.

No; I could not bring myself to satisfy my compulsions with those sorts of females. I deserved better. I needed a woman without judgment on me if I were truly going to succeed in this endeavor. That woman would be difficult to find, but I must locate her… and soon. These urges were beginning to cloud my perspective. I could not afford to appear weak. Not now. Not when all my plans were finally actualizing. No; I must keep this hunger at bay, even if that meant giving in to it.

It did not take long for me to realize that the woman I sought would have to be Muggle; any witch would have ulterior motives for wanting to be with Lord Voldemort. This fact further complicated her acquisition. Fortunately, other humans were plagued with the same temptations and longings as I. I would simply do as any Muggle male seeking physical release with an anonymous partner would; I would go to London's less reputable districts and find myself the ideal female available for the proper sum. I hated having to stoop to the level of an ordinary Muggle, but desperate times…

In theory, this process should have been simple, but as I walked through the red-light district dodging propositions from women just as desperate as I was (albeit for very different reasons), I realized I had high standards. As before, I could not get past the looks in these women's stares; fear, disgust, misery, emptiness repeated over and over again. Why I cared, I will never understand. Perhaps I should have attempted to appear a little less like myself, or a least I could have traded the robes for a jacket. I made a mental note to do so in the future.

Then I saw her. Actually I should say, I saw it, as it was the curiosity that filled the bright stare that caught my attention long before the owner of the green eyes ever did. Not that I was at all disappointed once I did take in her silhouette.

She was young and bit too thin, but the tight black corset she wore more than made up for her lack of natural curves, and what did her age matter to me really. My lips curled into a slight smile as I noticed the Slytherin-green colored patch in her odd, asymmetrically styled, dark hair. She watched me behind her black-rimmed eyeglasses as my eyes traveled down her body across the short green skirt and past her salacious black boots. She was just the sort of girl Tom Riddle would have chosen. He always did have excellent taste when it came to females. Luckily for me, he also had vast experience with them as well.

Yes, she would do perfectly. I extended an arm, and she locked hers with mine as we walked silently down the cobblestones, her impossibly-tall heels clicking loudly.

I led her to the hotel room down the street which I had previously arranged for the occasion. She closed and locked the door behind us in a smooth, quick movement. Clearly, she had done this before.

She approached me slowly. Her hands touched my body as her eyes locked with mine. I searched them for any reason not to continue with this encounter and found nothing. I then felt ill as my body started to respond to her expert fingers. I was the most powerful being on this planet, and yet I trembled beneath the touch of this insignificant Muggle woman. Pathetic.

I was unable to dwell on my despair for long as she began relinquishing me from my clothing. She was obviously not paid by the hour. She began to unlace the corset, and her skirt was already on the floor as she pushed me onto the hard mattress. She licked her lips slowly, and I took in the vision of her nude form. She would be worth ever penny.

I laughed to myself as she crawled to straddle my body, her boots still in place as she slipped a condom into its proper place with her mouth. The sight made me groan aloud, which caused her enchanting eyes to lock onto mine as she continued to tease me with her incredible soft flesh.

If I did not know better, I would have sworn the whore was reading my mind. But it was likely just experience that told her to keep the footwear in place, to whisper dirty thoughts into my ear, and not to try to kiss me as her petite frame sunk down ever so slowly onto me. I groaned aloud again as I indulged in the moment, and she instinctively knew to pause to allow me such pleasure.

"How long has it been?" She whispered against my ear sending a strange sensation through my body. She flashed a depraved smile.

"Too long," I moaned as she moved against me. Yes, this is what I had been craving. Yes, I could feel the tension lift from my body and the fog in my mind fade as we continued moving against one another. Yes, each thrust was more intense than the last as she demanded more from me in a low licentious voice. YES! Unfortunately, the entire process was over much too quickly, but I felt fully satisfied. Finally.

Sex was even better than I remembered.

She stood with a smile and disappeared into the bathroom, grabbing her clothing on the way as I watched her form sway. I replayed our encounter in my mind; the sights, the smells, the sounds, and the incredible sensations were as powerful the in my memory as they had been in reality. I had forgotten the post-orgasm high. No wonder these needs were so demanding; like the Devil's Snare, the harder you struggle, the tighter its grip. There must be a better solution than giving in..

Again, I felt ill. I, of all people, should be above these sorts behaviors. I should have more self-control. Why was I so weak?

Moments later, she emerged looking exactly as she had before our encounter. She tossed me a towel with a quick smile, and I realized I had not moved since she had left me. I was still a mess sweat and other fluids I cared not to think about. I covered myself with the towel and looked up at her as she stood beside the bed. She was obviously waiting for her payment. I reached into the pile of my garments on the floor a pulled out two £50 notes. I was quite positive it was more than her usual rate, but she did not let on any hint of surprise, nor did she offer up any change.

Instead, she smiled and grabbed it quickly sticking the notes into her right boot. "I was half expecting galleons" She winked and turned quickly on her tall heel as her words sunk in to my thoughts. "Don't wait so long next time, my mysterious, dark friend." The door clicked shut, and I listened the sound of her footsteps down the hallway.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for reading! This is still in draft stage so I would LOVE some constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Contains sexual content. Please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been over a week, and my mind was still fixated on the mysterious Muggle whom was supposed to have been the solution to my problem, not the cause. I was quickly finding she only fueled the fire and worse; it had spread. Not only did I yearn for her body once more, but now I found myself actually wanting to discover what was behind those curious, green eyes.

It sounded heartbreakingly romantic, but that really was not the case. The truth was that I could not stand the power she wielded over me, nor the fact that she seemingly knew more about me than I knew about her. That would change.

I returned to the infamous cobblestone street of London exactly two weeks after my previous visit. Honestly, I am amazed that I was able to wait so long. My eyes searched the line of women desperately. She must be among them somewhere.

She was not in the location I had encountered her formerly. This fact angered me. How dare she not be waiting! She must have known I would return for her. I took a deep breath. Perhaps this woman did not realize the power she had over me, and that was a good thing.

I saw her then; wrapped in a clingy green dress. A well-dressed man had cornered her against a nearby wall. Even from a distance I could see she was flirting heavily, and he was drinking it in. I took a few steps towards the couple and cleared my throat loudly. No, this man would not be claiming her tonight. Tonight, she was mine.

Her green eyes glanced over at me then and her chatter stopped mid-sentence. She smiled, and without hesitation, she stepped around the man as he watched with a look of confusion. It would seem as though I had the upper hand, but we both knew that to be false. I needed her now, and she was completely aware of that fact as she moved to take a place beside me. The clicking of her heels brought back delicious memories of our last meeting.

We walked in silence as before. She seemed completely at ease beside me. Why did she not fear me? Everyone feared me. Damn her. She would fear me soon.

As soon as the lock clicked behind us, she approached me. "What took you so long, Friend?" She cooed as she reached for my shirt. I had forgone my robes for a less conspicuous ensemble tonight.

She was going to make this difficult. I had to possess her. "Tell me your name," I demanded.

"Persephone."

How interesting; the whore was named for the seductress of the Dark Lord Hades, Greek God of the Underworld. "Fitting," I mumbled as my hands reached for her shoulders.

I pushed her to her knees. She did not resist much, but instead looked up at me innocently as she reached into her boot for a condom and unbuttoned my trousers. I laughed then as she slipped it into place and tossed the wrapper aside. "I can assure you, Persephone, I am clean."

"If I had a galleon for every time I heard that…"

"What do you know of galleons girl?!" I spat harshly.

She laughed softly as she leaned into me. Her breath was so warm against my sensitive flesh, even through her wretched latex barrier. Her eyes locked onto mine as she went about her task. I allowed myself to relax for a long enjoyable moment before I went about a task of my own.

Into her mind I plunged. She was completely defenseless against my onslaught and probably did not even realize what was occurring. I was instantly barraged with hundreds of images. I assimilated them quickly. Finally I understood this strange creature before me, but before I could contemplate her further, my body tensed, and I struggled to stay standing as I whimpered in pleasure. Again, she had proven her power over me.

She stood then, pulling a handkerchief from her cleavage. I felt her hands between us. "Are you surprised by what you've seen?" She raised an eyebrow, leaning closer to me.

I laughed again. Of course she would know what I had done. "It all makes perfect sense now…"

My previous sadistic plans seemed to fade from my thoughts. How simple it was to at ease with someone completely oblivious to my true identity. How strange that I did not feel the urge to reveal myself to her. Moments before, I had intended forcing this wench to fear me as all others do. Now, I wanted to keep her untainted. I had sought her out because she knew not of me. What good would come of her knowing the truth?

That familiar sense of nausea overcame me as I relived the memories I had just taken from her. She was more worthless than I had originally thought. She was not a Muggle at all, but a freak of the Wizarding World. She was completely without magic and yet had so completely overpowered me.

She stepped back from me then, apparently reading something in my expression. "Oh please." She rolled her eyes. "You are all the same – pity the poor powerless squib."

I reached out for her and pulled her towards me forcibly. "I am not yet finished with you!"

Her eyes widened with fear for the first time since I had met her, but within an instance she had composed herself. "Of course, Sir."

With one quick motion I pulled the dress she wore over her head to reveal her black lingerie complete with stockings and a garter belt. I was expecting it as I had seen her don the provocative attire in her mind's eye, but it was much better from my perspective.

I licked my lips and then smiled as I shoved her petite frame onto the mattress. She watched me, propped on her elbows as I quickly finished undressing. Then I joined her, looming above her as my hands crushed into her soft flesh. I was too gentle with her last time. This time I would really use her. I squeezed until I could see the tinge of pain flash in her gaze. She did not pull away from my grasp, however.

I relieved her of her bra and knickers, leaving her boots and stockings in place, and continued my onslaught of her curves. I made sure she would remember me in the morning. Yes, her body would ache, but no worse than mine had ached for her over the past two weeks. Then I plunged into her, but not before the sly slut had managed to cover me with one her endless supplies of condoms hidden with those boots. I was starting to despise those boots.

All was quickly forgotten as I continued my violent thrusts. With her knees next to her ears and her boots draped over my shoulders, she accepted my abuse without complaint. In fact, she seemed to possibly even be enjoying herself. It was all likely part of her clever act, but it still pleased me. Not that I cared about her pleasure in the least.

Our frenzied fornication lasted considerable longer than during our previous meeting, but it ended much the same. She pulled herself free from beneath my spent form and headed towards the bathroom, throwing a towel in my direction before closing the door. I quickly cleaned myself and redressed. She once again quickly emerged looking identical to the way she had upon entering the hotel room and approached me waiting for her due payment.

I obliged her again with another gross overpayment. She nodded slightly and then smiled sweetly. "Until next time…good night." Then she headed to the door and let herself out.

I laughed to myself as I felt a sense of ease come over me as I considered the situation. Someday, I knew I would have to destroy her, but for now, just knowing that I could destroy her was enough. I would continue to appreciate her skills until they no longer justified her existence, and then I would delight in her demise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. I do a lot of editing based on constructive feedback so if you have any opinions on this or any of my writing, don't be afraid to leave a review. Here is a question to think about - is this story finished or are you wanting more? If so, what do you feel is missing?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Contains sexual content. Please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable.

I smiled to myself as I saw his reptilian features approaching me. I ignored him as I powdered my nose while looking into the small compact I kept in my boots. It had been less than a week since his previous visit and, to my surprise, I had missed him.

He was my newest and most frequent client, and there was something mysterious about this dark, physically deformed wizard. I could not help myself. He was like a puzzle I needed to solve. Besides that, he paid amazingly well.

He cleared his throat then as he stopped in front of me and extended an arm. This was his way it seemed; a man of action and few words.

I smiled as I accepted his arm. "Always a pleasure to see you, Friend." I licked my lips as I felt his power oozing from him. I yearned to take it into me and claim some of it for myself. If only there was a way for me to harvest it for my own. He was unlike any wizard I had ever encountered. He must be an extremely important man.

It did not surprise me that he led me to the same hotel room as our previous two encounters. I must admit, he had excellent taste as well as the finances to pay for it. This hotel was not my usual haunt to say the least. If it wasn't the well-dressed gentleman on my arm, I would have felt tremendously out of place. Fortunately, he made me look good. Damn good.

As we ascended the staircase beneath the chandelier, I leaned into him and whispered softly next to his ear. "Mmm, I have missed you, Sir" I smiled to myself as I felt his body tense beside me, but he said nothing in response as we continued to our room.

He quickly closed and locked the door before turning towards me. "I have missed you as well, Persephone."

He looked almost ill as he spoke the words. Poor man; he probably had a little lady waiting at home that did not appreciate his rough ways. Luckily for him, I did not mind the fact that my body remembered him for three days after our previous meeting.

He reached out to caress my cheek with his long spidery fingers. His touch was unexpectedly gentle as his eerie gray eyes drank me in. I was dressed in a similar fashion to our first encounter in my favorite black corset and knee-high stiletto boots. It was obvious that he approved.

"Tell me, Sir, what can I offer you tonight?" I questioned coyly as I began to unbutton his shirt. Thank Merlin he had taken my hints and dressed a little less conspicuously.

He smiled as his hands reached the laces on my corset. "I think you know very well what I seek…"

I nodded. After our previous two encounters I had gotten a gauge on his preferences. He definitely was not one for many words or gentle gestures of tenderness. He was goal oriented, and while his touch was full of passion, it was anything but caring.

His shirt fell to the ground behind him, and my corset soon followed. I felt his rough fingers groping at my breasts. I pushed him towards the bed as I removed his belt. Soon we were both nude, save my boots, and I pushed him to the mattress as I climbed over his form. Now that I had confirmed his magical abilities, I did not fear any potential diseases so he could fully appreciate my true talents. I took him into my mouth and felt his body tense immediately.

He glared at me with disappointment as I pull away from him at the very last moment before he was able to reach his peak. The look was only temporary, however, as it was soon replaced with a vision of lust accompanied with an appropriate groan as I slid my body in to place. I remained still until I felt him squirm desperately. Such sweet torture!

The heels of my boots dug into his thighs as I thrust against him with an almost violent force. My hands held his in place at his side. An instinct told me he might appreciate a bit of domination, and the increasing sounds of pleasure coming from the man beneath me was the confirmation I needed.

Again, I brought him to the brink of release before pulling away from him suddenly. I remained outwardly stoic but suppressed a laugh at the frustration painted across his strange features. I was enjoying this game, perhaps even a bit more than I should.

Then, with a swiftness I had not anticipated, I felt myself being pinned face down against the mattress, my legs folded over its edge. He then thrust in to me from behind with a dark laugh as I felt his fingers tangle in my hair. "My turn," he hissed into my ear and laughed again as he continued his frenzied thrusts.

I struggled beneath him, but it was all part of the game. He may never realize it, but he was revealing bits and pieces of himself to me in his every move. His enjoyment of taking and being taken told me he was an individual with a great respect and even greater desire for power. His lack of foreplay indicated him to be purpose driven and probably quite self-absorbed. His habit of always grossly overcompensating me for my services indicated that he was "new-money" and likely grew up in an impoverished environment. Finally, his lack of any intimacy during our sessions hinted at a very troubled family life. Damn, I really should have been a therapist…

I was pulled out of my thoughts then as he gripped my hips tightly, nails digging into my skin, as his body tensed. I cried out in surprise as he pulled my body tightly against his own; my back against his chest, and his arms crushing my ribcage as he climaxed. He groaned into my ear, and then he released me back onto the mattress. He collapsed next to me, panting heavily.

I caught my breath and quickly stood. I grabbed my clothing and disappeared into the bathroom after tossing the exhausted wizard a fresh towel. He only grunted in response as he caught the flying fabric. He was obviously expecting it.

I hated this part. I felt most dirty when it came time to clean up. I grabbed a fresh cloth from the shelf and drenched it in painfully hot water before dragging it across my body. It was almost ritualistic after all this time; the pain of the heat distracted from thoughts about what was being washed away.

I never looked in the mirror, even as I dressed. This was only my job, and I refused to be defined by it. Somehow never seeing myself during these times made it less real. I could go back to my tiny apartment and put on a ratty t-shirt and flannel shorts and forgot it ever happened.

I stepped out of the bathroom and sighed as I saw him wrapped in the towel sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me. Unfortunately, I was never able to forget about these encounters with him. Something about this particular client had drawn me in too far and broken down the walls between my worlds. I had even given him my real name, a rule I swore I would never break.

He handed me his usual payment, and I tucked it safely into my right boot. "Until next time," I said as I turned to leave with the best devilish smile I could manage. I did not bother to listen for a response. He would be back.

A/N: Please tell me your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Contains sexual content. Please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable.

It had been over a week since his previous visit, and I found myself anxiously searching the shadowed alleyway hoping for a glimpse of his strange features. My puzzling patron had become almost an obsession for me. For the first time in many years, I found myself drawn back in to a world I had cast away in disdain.

It started with an issue of the _Daily Prophet_ and progressed to an impulsive trip to Diagon Alley. I had prayed every second that no one would recognize my face. If my father were to learn of my return… I cringed. Let's not think about that.

I am not exactly sure what I was expecting to learn from my ventures, but I returned home empty-handed. So I reluctantly resigned myself to the waiting game. He was playing it well, and I hated him for it.

Then finally, after two more long weeks of servicing less worthy men, he came for me again. I found myself inhaling deeply as he approached; the scent of his power was intoxicating. I caught a slight smile on his face as his eyes scanned my body. Then he did something completely unexpected; he handed me a single white rose.

"How lovely," I smiled in appreciation as I placed the bud to my nose and tried not to contemplate the possible meaning of his thoughtful gesture. I took my usual position at his side as we walked. "I was hoping to see you tonight," I said as I leaned in close to him.

I felt more than heard a low laugh come from my dark partner. "You have been thinking of me then." It was a statement of fact, not a question.

"Yes. Have you thought of me too, Friend?"

He paused and I felt him cringe slightly beside me. "Yes."

"Then why wait so long?" I probed.

"Because I can," his tenor voice was stiff, and I sensed a deeper meaning behind his words. He resumed his pace towards the hotel.

"Of course…" I bit my lip contemplating my next move. Finally we reached the hotel and slipped quickly upstairs to our usual room.

"Tell me there isn't another?" I asked innocently once the door had been locked behind us, and I began ridding him of his shirt.

"Don't be ridiculous, Persephone," he laughed a dark laugh. "Would you be jealous?"

"Hardly!" I retorted as his trousers fell to the floor.

He responded by pulling my dress over my head and tossing it aside. He then backed me onto the mattress and climbed over me. I felt my arms stretched tall over my head.

"I must admit to being curious, however," I whispered as I felt him enter me.

"You are better off not knowing," he groaned as his face twisted in what appeared to be a strange combination of pleasure and disgust, and his hands held mine firmly in place.

I moaned in response, breaking yet another rule by allowing myself pleasure from such an encounter. "Please, Sir, give me something to feed my growing curiosity…" I implored. "You do after all, know all there is to know about me."

His thrusts became more forceful and his breathing increased. "Do not make me resent our meetings with your incessant questions." He paused as if contemplating his words. "I chose you because you are so naïve to me. Let's keep it that way." His gray eyes flashed brightly, almost red.

"As you wish," I quickly stated, but his words did not quiet the questions in my head. I tried to tune them out, but to do so meant focusing on what was happening between our bodies. I was unsure which option was the lesser of the two evils. "May I at least have something to call you, if we are going to continue these encounters…?" I probed.

He laughed then, and I felt our bodies flip positions. He looked up at me as I moved against him. "Hades would be appropriate…" He grinned.

"Appropriate you say?" I smiled as we continued our strange dance. "We shall see about that."

Suddenly, his body tensed and he stood, pushing me from him. I fell hard to the ground with a loud thump. I cursed as I rubbed my tender elbow and stared up at him.

"I must go." He pulled on his trousers with haste, and I stared as he pulled his wand from his pocket. With a flick of the wrist his form disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I was alone and naked on the hotel room floor when I heard footsteps outside the door.

"_Reducto_!" The door was blasted in and four men charged into the room, wands drawn.

I reached for the bed sheet to cover myself as I cursed at the intruders.

"Oh bloody hell…Persephone…it can't be?! Why in Merlin's name are _you_ here?" A familiar voice cried out, and I felt myself blush instantaneously.

"That stopped being your business the day you kicked me out, now bugger off!" I stood and began to gather my things as the man I once called Father stared at me, mouth gaped wide.

"Take her in to custody. She will need a full interrogation." He eventually stated. "And get some clothes on the whore…"

With two quick spells, I found myself clothed, bound, and dragged helplessly from the hotel room. I demanded an explanation but none was offered. The next thing I remember was a disorienting pressurized feeling before my world went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'bout time you awoke," I heard a strange voice state as I blinked into consciousness once again. My head throbbed.

I glanced around. I appeared to be in some sort of holding cell, and the voice belonged to the wizard watching me from the other side of some sort of magical field. I recognized him from the hotel room.

"You would think you had never apparated before…"

I rubbed my temples. "I haven't…"

"Oh…" His eyes narrowed as if he did not believe me. "You must be one great shag then…"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I approached the field.

"It means, how else would a worthless squib like you end up with the most powerful wizard of our time?" he laughed as his eyes revealed the look all men get while mentally undressing a woman.

"Disgusting pig!" I spat, but the magical barrier protected my tormenter. It didn't matter though, my mind was elsewhere; the most powerful wizard of our time burned in my thoughts.

"That will be enough of that," I heard my father's voice call out as he approached my cell.

The wizard guard nodded, "Of course, Investigator Thicknesse."

"A prostitute? Really Persephone, that is the best you can do?" My father shook his head slowly as he lowered the barrier and entered the tiny cell.

"You have no right to judge me. I did what I had to in order to survive." I glared with all the intensity I could manage. I hoped my hatred was apparent.

"No need to be so dramatic. You know it was for your own good. You would have been miserable in this world."

"More miserable than a sixteen year old girl with no money and no education trying to find a place among Muggles? I highly doubt that! This was never about my wellbeing. You just didn't want my stain on your perfect bloodline."

"Enough. We have much more pressing issues to discuss. Where is he?" My father cornered me. I could feel his attempts to invade my thoughts, but I had learned long ago to resist his assaults on my mind. "Stop resisting and reveal your secrets to me."

"I have nothing of value for you, Investigator."

"Suit yourself. Yaxley! Get in here." Another wizard quickly entered the small cell. "Interrogate her. She has information about You-Know-Who. We must learn what she is hiding."

"Yes, of course, Sir."

With that, Investigator Thicknesse left without so much as another glance in my direction. Bastard!

"This is all rubbish. I know nothing about this man. He is only a client, nothing more." I shook my head. This entire situation was completely absurd. I did not even know the name of the man, much less his whereabouts.

"Actually, I believe you are telling the truth. The Dark Lord would not reveal such things to the likes of you," Yaxley laughed.

His words stung. I felt like I was 11 years old again, being tormented by the neighbor boys for not receiving a Hogwarts invitation. I was sick of being judged unworthy.

"Let's put on a good show at least. Open your mind to me so I don't have to torture you." He smiled wickedly. He drew his wand and pointed it threateningly at my chest. His message was clear; he was not bluffing.

I swallowed hard and nodded slowly as I stared at the wizard. I did not enjoy the idea that he would be sharing in my moments with my favorite client, but it beat the alternative option.

His smiled widened as he plundered my thoughts. "My, my, you are quite the dirty slut, and lucky to be alive, I might add. Few would be capable of approaching the Dark Lord in such a manner." He paused. "Thank you for your cooperation, Persephone. Perhaps I too may partake in your services if you ever get out of here." He winked as he left my cell. "Sweet dreams."

I could only glare after him as words were not enough to articulate my disgust.

That night I dreamt The Dark Lord Hades rescued me from my imprisonment and ushered me away to his Dark Castle; like ever girl's fantasy. Through a passionate kiss, he offered me powers I had only dreamed of, and I covetously accepted. I soon became as feared as he. Together we ruled the Underworld. Together, we were unstoppable.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Contains sexual references. Please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable.

Three long days had passed, and finally Yaxley gave word that Persephone had been convicted of being an accomplice to the Death Eater cause and was being moved to Azkaban. To think, the squib whore was being sentenced on the same level as the likes of Fenrir Greyback and Barty Crouch Jr. The notion was absurd. It amused me to think my renewed presence had driven them to such extremes once again.

Fortunately, my loyal Death Eaters successfully managed to remove her from the hands of the Ministry officials before they had arrived at their destination. She would not have to endure the presence of the Dementors. I knew she would have many dark memories to relive had she encountered the wraiths.

I watched eagerly as the girl materialized between two of my followers. An odd sense of relief settled on me as I noticed she appeared unharmed and lovelier than ever.

"Ah, my Dark Knight, I am most grateful for the rescue." She pulled free from the two men beside her and approached me. The many Death Eaters surrounding us stared with dumbfounded looks plastered on their faces. I was impressed by her poise considering the situation and energized by her presence. She seemed unaware of our audience as her eyes focused on me.

"You are most welcome, Persephone. I only hope they weren't too rough on you at the Ministry."

She laughed and responded in a low, sultry voice, "Nothing compared to you, Sir."

I resisted the urge to smile, but I knew she could sense my amusement as I brushed a finger down her cheek. "I am most relieved."

She closed her eyes slightly and pressed more firmly against my touch as she smiled. I could sense the confusion among the others as they watched our exchange silently. I did not care.

After a moment, I grasped her chin firmly, and stared deeply into her lovely green eyes. I reached within her mind, and she could not resist, nor did she have any desire to. She could only stare deeper, entranced and afraid by me. I could feel the heat of her body so near to mine, and it excited me. I pulled her closer as I probed further.

I found her hidden dreams of power and her hopes that I may be her key to that power. I allowed the images to overcome me for a moment. I had to admit, I found them appealing. Her vision of the future gave me ultimate power and placed her by my side. I indulged myself in her dark thoughts of revenge towards those that had cast her away. Her anger ran deep.

"I am sorry, Persephone. I wish I could give you what you desire…" I whispered. I again tasted the darkness hidden deep with her as disappointment flashed across her face. She would have made an ideal Death Eater. Pity she had to be squib.

I paused searching her gaze as I tried to decide my next move. I relived our moments together through her memories as well as my own. I would have preferred to keep her a while longer, I suppose, but things would never be as they were. The bright-eyed curiosity that had originally drawn me to her had been replaced by the same blind reverence I despised so much in Bellatrix's gaze. She knew too much now; Hades had been replaced by Lord Voldemort.

"Damn. They have spoiled you, my Dear." I sighed as I pulled my wand from my robes. I pushed her petite frame from me and took aim. I saw the fear in her eyes, and it only confirmed my resolution. I moved quickly to avoid giving her the chance to beg for her life. I felt the curse build within me as I spoke the last words she would ever hear, "_Aveda Kedarva!_" Those most powerful words seemed to traverse my lips much easier than they should have.

Suddenly, Persephone was overwhelmed with extreme energy as the green light hit her in the chest. She finally felt magic course through her being, if only for an instant. For the first time in her young life, she knew what true power felt like, and she was euphoric. In her mind, nothing could have possibly compared to this moment.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

I resisted the urge to gasp aloud as I pulled my mind from hers. How strangely similar we seemed even through our obvious differences. Even in her last moments, her thoughts were of power. Her death would not be in vain, however, her fortunate heritage assured that. In fact, though she may never realize it, her death would be a critical piece in my quest for the ultimate authority over the Wizarding and Muggle worlds.

I looked down at her lifeless form at my feet, and an eerie feeling came over me; a peculiar aching. Regret perhaps? Persephone was likely the only person in the world that could ever consider me a hero. Unfortunately, she was also the one person that had found the limit to my power. I could not bestow on her the magic that she was born without, even though I myself was overflowing with it. It was a twisted irony indeed, and it infuriated me.

I sighed as I bent down for a closer look at her. Even in death, she was a lovely sight. I closed her gaping lids and brushed the hair from her face, taking a moment to once again admire that green patch among the dark locks.

I stood then and turned from her body. "Yaxley, I trust you know a place to dump the body where her father will certainly discover it."

Yaxley jumped at the mention of his name, but nodded in response. "Yes, of course, M'Lord."

"Good…make sure Investigator Thicknesse knows who is responsible." I laughed. I swore then that Thicknesse would get his due for tainting Persephone.

There was a long silence as everyone seemed fixated on my most recent victim.

"Who was she, M'Lord?" Severus Snape finally asked, bravely voicing the question I knew all in the room were thinking.

I turned to glance down at her again as I felt an odd knot twist in my gut. "Just another pawn."

I read of her "tragic death" in the _Daily Prophet_ the following morning. There was no mention of her profession, nor of her squib status. There was not even a mention of her recent conviction and sentencing to Azkaban. However, there was much about the grieving father and his vow to avenge his Dear Daughter's death. I laughed to myself. He needn't worry; she would be avenged.

His mind weakened by his anger, Investigator Thickeness eventually succumbed to Yaxley's Imperius. He was as power hungry as his daughter. It pleased me to know he would not actually be able to enjoy his new-found power as he rose through the ranks at the Ministry while under Death Eater influence

I sought out other women occasionally after Persephone's unfortunate demise. I even gave Bellatrix a chance to satisfy my urges. Regrettably, no one else seemed to quite compare; no one else was able to understand my needs in quite the same way; and no one else was ever as naïve to me. So now I rely upon my vivid memories of our moments together and the colorful images stolen from her dreams to relieve my longings. It took time to finally realize it, but Persephone really was the remedy to my predicament. For that I am grateful.

A/N: Feedback is encouraged. Thank you for reading.


End file.
